Killer
Killer is one of the original four terrorists. Killer is depicted as an overly aggressive, trigger happy player. To contemplate these qualities, Killer sports dual wield MAC-10's in all of his appearances. Killer's in-game behavior is mostly detrimental to himself, but can help his teammates. His aggressive playstyle places lots of pressure on certain players, like Striker, Freekill, and Psycho. However, Killer's stubbornness outshines his wit. Killer commonly doesn't notice enemies at crucial times, and even forgot the ammunition for his MAC-10's in de_dust. Appearences Killer appears in de_dust, de_aztec, and de_dust2. de_dust In de_dust, Killer is introduced after placing his completely red Flashdeck spray on the ground. Killer is not seen again until after Assassin is killed. Killer attempted to ambush an enemy, but somehow forgot the ammunition for his MAC-10's. Unfortunately for Killer, Psycho, Freekill, and SWAT saw him and opened fire, though Psycho was granted the killing shot. de_aztec In de_aztec, Killer is only slightly more useful than in de_dust. In de_aztec, Killer is seen pressuring Striker, who is returning fire until he has to reload. Killer wastes a lot of ammo when Striker took cover. However, when Striker re-emerges and starts to attack, he is struck by lightning. Killer simply gives a puzzled expression and moves on. Killer appears later alongside Dumbass, and is laying cover fire. The Pro spotted Dumbass and was trying to shoot both of them, but Dumbass kept dodging his bullets. Killer was unaware of The Pro's presence, and died from The Pro. de_dust2 Killer has some more use in de_dust2. He is first introduced laying cover fire down from outside long. At the other end, Freekill and Psycho were anxiously awaiting Killer to perform an ambush. Meanwhile, Killer is proceeding towards the other end of long doors. However, Freekill got impatient and stepped into Long doors to investigate, where he prepares to shoot Killer. Killer primes and throws a flashbang, while jumping behind a crate. Killer avoids being stunned, and takes the opportunity to inefficiently kill Freekill. Freekill's death startled Psycho, who fled back to Bombsite A. Killer isn't seen until later on, after Camper is killed. Killer attempts another ambush from CT mid, but nobody is in his sight. Killer falls to the ground, and hurts himself. Assassin took notice of Killer's presence, and effortlessly killed him. Striker's Rampage Under orders of FD God, Killer and Lagger wait on opposite sides of a doorway, ready to shoot Striker. However, Striker suddenly dives through the doorway with Dual USP's, and shoots both Lagger and Killer at the same time. Flashdeck 100k Celebration Killer appears in the celebration, dancing with his MAC-10s. Trivia *As all characters are modeled after types of Counter Strike players, Killer is modeled after trigger-happy and aggressive players. *In all versions of Counter Strike, the MAC-10 is unable to be dual-wielded. How Killer manages to dual-wield the MAC-10 is a mystery. *In de_aztec, Killer oddly has red, sharp fangs protruding from his mouth, in the form of an overbite. **Also, in de_aztec, Killer makes a face of extreme shock when Striker is killed via lightning. Interestingly, the sound he makes is reused by Assassin in de_dust2 when he misses Lagger. Killer.png|Ready, fire!! Freekill VS Killer.PNG|Dodge now, die later. Killer fail.png|Oops, nobody there... Category:Players Category:Characters